warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
The First Apprentices
Apprentices GC (Oc:Wetty) Foxpaw-A reddish orange tabby with White paws, White tipped tail and Black muzzle (Resembels a fox) Is very strong but through her beauty she also has a tendency to charm the toms, And plans to exceed in anything She wants But her fear is her loosing her friends Wishpaw-A Built Speckled black tom, Is not afraid to give the fatal blow, But his weakness is that he fights with his heart not his brain SC Stonepaw-is a strongly built tom with gray eyes, His strength is he uses his head to fight even though he is huge which makes it difficult to trick him, But he is also slow and cannot run away Graypaw-Is a lithe gray tabby She-Cat, Amber eyes, smart and Clever one can only defeat her by being quick and clever too, She uses her soroundings to her advantage SPC Unamed FC Littlepaw-See box Hailpaw-See box FOC Mudpaw- Mudpaw is a small light orange she-cat with blue eyes, she is very hyper and very quick to react, her weakness is she leaps before she thinks, often landing her into trouble Unknown MC Bramblepaw- Bramblepaw is a small brown tom around Littlepaws age, he's smart and he thinks, he doesn't like hurting cats, but if he has too he will, but he's quite friendly. And will protect his allies Unknown TC Unnamed PC Unamed CC Cloverpaw-White she cat with Clover coloured patches and green eyes, Fierce Boulderpaw-Has a crush on Cloverpaw, And will kill anything that gets in his way,Very Built GRC Birchypaw- She is very happy and sweet, she always has a positive side to life. She doesn't like to judge or take sides, and she's willing to talk things through. She enjoys teaching others and has patience. She'll also listen and give advice. She's hardly angry with her Clan, but if she yells at you, it's only because you're really upset her, and she'll be angry with herself after. She's a tough fighter and willing to die for her Clan she is a tortoiseshell with long legs and a long tail. Her patches are light brown, sooty grey and pinkish-white. She has a grey patch on her left shoulder that looks like a paw print. Her legs are brown with cream toes. Her eyes are seaweed green and her fur length is short, with a fluffy tail and fur on her legs. MOC Unamed COC Unamed Chapter 1 The cat paced around the rocky clearing. Writing on bark the names of the apprentices entering the First Annual Games. As soon as the pile for Coalclan was done he gave them to the Warrior Keeper there to hand of to the leader of Coalclan. He saw a name in the Fishclan pile and picked it up. He murmured "I better get this to the leader." He padded of away from the clearing. Littlepaw patiently waited for the fish to arrive. As soon as she heard a thump she ran for the entrance to the den. She grabbed the fish. She realised sadly that it was not theirs to eat and she said "I better get this to the trade." She padded out of her den and out of area of dens that surrounded her den. She padded swiftly to a whole bunch of cats who were bustling around trading prey. She saw Hailpaw and padded up to him. She mewed "How are you?" Hailpaw who was holding a trout let out a muffled mew "Good" Littlepaw nodded "That's good" Littlepaw realised that there's is only a day away before the choosing. Ever since the Uprising Spiritclan was thinking of ways to punish them. First they started by destroying Graphiteclan. Then taking away most of Coalclan. Luckily they had not touched Fishclan. But they had thought of a better way to punish them. The games. A brutal fight for survival and the winner takes all. Littlepaw knew that her named had been entered cause she was a Trainee, But she did not want to do it. Niether did Hailpaw. But sadly it was the only ticket to becoming a warrior. To freedom. Littlepaw sighed sadly and asked "What are we going to if we are chosen?" Hailpaw licked her ear and mewed calmly "Not much we can do". Littlepaw looked at him "So...We just partake in the games?" she asked. Hailpaw looked at her "Remember these are the first games" Littlepaw nodded. The 12 clans were very smart cats and knew the mechanics of the twolegs. Who had left a long time ago. No one knows why they left though. Hailpaw broke into her thought "I wonder what the other apprentices will be like" Littlepaw looked at him "Friendly before the games, fierce during the games" she flicked her tail at him and wondered what she would do if she made friends with another cat from another clan, were there allies allowed? Were you even allowed to have friends? Mostly it was everyone against everyone, kill or be killed, and just like in the stories of old, when there was only five clans, the ancient words of Starclan kept ringing in her ears when she was old enough to be chosen for the gangs, the ominous words of Star, the first cat in Starclan, told the ancient clans that the only way to survive was to Unite, or die. Spiritclan went against this ancient law, the law that was broken when the games started, it hurt Littlepaw to realise that cats will die, either cause of her or others. But her weapon of choice was her bare claws, and some little throwing skills, her tail was more built then the normal apprentice, so that made her an excellent thrower, Hailpaw was resourceful, he could make a rock into a reinforced claw if he wanted to. She then heard a yowl, a screech that tore her ears till they burned. She slowly padded to the center of Fishclan, where there was a large fountain full of fish, the leader would sit up at the top and make announcements. She saw the apprentices near the center, and the leader was with two other cats, one small nimble she-cat and an burly tom who looked like he was gonna throw up a hair-ball. She sat beside Hailpaw, this was the choosing, the last time you might ever see friends. She tried to find the brighter side in this, but where was the hope when you realise you might die? Littlepaw didn't see the point. She looked at Hailpaw who was watching the she-cat carefully. There was warrior keepers by a large hanging ball that was made of moss. She called "Apprentices of Fishclan! I am Lily! Chooser of the chosen, and selecter of the names, this" she flicked her tail to the tom "Is Niko, whoever is chosen, this will be your mentor, he will send you gifts when your in the arena! But remember! You either triumph, or fail" She said the last words omniously. She glared at all the apprentices and waited for the muttering to stop. She looked at a warrior-keeper and yowled "Now! Let the choosing begin!" the warrior keeper grabbed the moss ball with his claws and pushed with all his strength, the moss ball spun and spun making Littlepaw dizzy. Then Lily put her paw softly on the moss ball and it stopped, she stuffed her paw in and took out a piece of bark. She yowled "Will the apprentice named Hailpaw come up!" Hailpaw froze beside Littlepaw and a warrior-keeper dragged him up beside Niko, who took no notice of him. Littlepaw gulped, afraid of the warrior-keepers, she promised her-self that if one of them tried to grab her she would fight back. Lily had begun to spin the wheel again which made Littlepaw nervous once again, she wondered if she was going to be picked. Littlepaws worst fears came true when Lily called "Will the apprentice Littlepaw come forward!" Littlepaw slowly padded up staring at Lilys cold cruel gaze, there was no warmth or pity of sadness, only hate and anger. Littlepaw was afraid of Lily, but it didn't stop her staring, she then padded to Hailpaw who was shaking. Lily called "The apprentices have been chosen! Wish them luck" she heard Lily mutter "They'll need it" she felt something around her neck and she found her-self being dragged by a warrior-keeper, Hailpaw was also being dragged also. But with less fight. She looked to the crowd for her mother, but she was no where to be seen. Even her family didn't come. She let herself be dragged onto a train where she was thrown into a little space with a brown tom her age, she looked at him, the tom looked under-feed, but his claws were unusually long. Littlepaw decided to strike up a conversation. "So uh, where you from?" Littlepaw asked carefully, the tom looked upset. He muttered "Moonclan" Littlepaw gasped "Are you a healer? Do you know how to heal?" she only heard of Moonclan, but she never saw them, she thought they would be better fed, but apprently not. The tom shook his head "No, not yet, if I live through this I will train to be one" he then glanced at Littlepaw "Where you from?" Littlepaw answered "Fishclan, I like swimming and water" The tom laughed "That's obvious" he looked at Littlepaw with a gleam in his eyes Littlepaw mewed "What's your name? I'm Littlepaw" she held out her paw in greeting. The tom mewed "I'm Bramblepaw" he also held out his paw in greeting "Maybe we can be allies at the games?" Litttlepaw recited "Unite, or die" and Bramblepaw just looked at her. When she heard Hailpaw say "The ancient law was broken, how can you two be so sure it will work in the games?" Littlepaw looked at Bramblepaw "I have a small idea of what we can do to change the games" Hailpaw snorted "There is no way to change the games, it'll just keep going and going, until everyone is dead, Spiritclan needs to be destroyed by Starclan themselves if we're going to have any hope" he finished with a sigh and looked straight at Bramblepaw "So what you good at?" Bramblepaw flicked his tail "Nothing really, I'm pretty good with herbs, but that's all im telling you" he looked at Littlepaw and winked "I don't trust you enough" he mewed to Hailpaw who shrugged. Lilypaw mewed "I-I'm not good anything, except swimming" she shugged "Not that it would be at all helpful" She looked Hailpaw who snickered "What?" "You'd be surprised on how many cats can't swim" Hailpaw mewed with another snicker "If you jumped into the water, they wouldn't be able to follow you, because they don't know how to swim" he hesitated then continued "They weren't taught how to swim like us" Hailpaw finished. Category:Fan Fictions Category:Birdpaw's Fanfictions